


The Man Who Kept Pursuing Me

by LucySometimes



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017), The Man In Black - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySometimes/pseuds/LucySometimes
Summary: "I can push them to the realm of never existed." He whispered.





	The Man Who Kept Pursuing Me

"I can push them to the realm of never existed." He whispered.  
It was like he knew that I was worried about my family, my pets, my boyfriend. Was I worried about them because I loved them? Or was I just too selfish to go through losing them. Walter had convinced me that it was not love.  
I've been a slave of his ever since I agreed to push them into nothing. I guess deep down I knew he was evil to a degree. But what I know above all is that I am far worse than he is. 

He kept me in a comfort sphere, away from his world. We spent a lot of time together but he always left to go to the outside where he would spend odd amounts of time. Strangely, I felt free despite being entrapt. Free of the burden of worry. I didn't have to worry about anyone anymore. I use to worry all day about when my loved ones would die, or how it might happen. The world where we were from is blackened with violence and death, it became a normal part of our lives. 

Now, thanks to Walter, my loved ones simply don't exist. They never did. I can't remember them but he assures me that it was what I wanted. I asked him if he could do the same for me. To wish me out of existence. But he insisted on keeping me here. I can't remember how long I've been here. It feels like a half century. 

Until that fateful day…

The new man that got through my sphere was strange. He'd brought with him a boy.  
I hid behind a column and peeked at them.  
"Who are you?" I asked genuinely curious.  
I must have startled them because instantly, the older man drew a gun and aimed it at my head. Scared, I put my hands up and took a few steps back, nearly tripping over my rune collection.

The boy moved forward toward me until the man stopped him with his other hand.  
"No." the boy said. "She's frightened too." he moved slowly towards me. "My name is Jake. This is Roland. What's your name?" The boy's eyes were big and innocent.

I decided to stop fearing them and raised my head higher, chin defiant "Mireille." It was either my real name or it was just what Walter called me.  
"Do you know the man in black". The older man's voice boomed. Jake cringed at the sudden noise.  
I stared at the man called Roland. His eyes were tired yet intense. It was a fire that no one could ignore.  
"The man in black.….you mean, Walter?"  
The two of them visibly paused in deep thought, seemingly.  
I slowly walked closer and around the column. "He has been gone for a few days now." 

Then the familiar sound of the portal vortex opens and shuts.

Walter appears. He wastes no time coming over to me. He stands in front of me. I know he can sense that I'm unharmed. Yet his mood is predatory.  
"This sphere is nowhere near your destiny. " he directs his statement to Roland.  
Roland caught on immediately to the fact that Walter was blocking his view of me. He circled around and so did Walter, in effort to cover me.

"She doesn't know. Does she?"  
Jake's voice pierced the awkwardness of the room, his keen insight took center stage.  
His question was directed toward a very upset looking Walter. Jake stepped forward but once again Roland's hand firmly stopped him from moving further.

"Why don't you tell her." Jake bravely persisted.  
Walter's eyes were full of menace as he approached Jake.  
Jake ignored him, turned his attention toward Mirelle.  
"You have no idea the pain he's causing. The people he's killing!"  
"Stop talking." Walter attempted feebly. He knew Jake wouldn't obey, but he tried anyway.  
"You're shielding this woman? After all the people you have murdered?" Roland was furious. "Why?"  
I looked at Walter, waiting for an explanation. Walter kept his focus on Roland, ready to attack if necessary. With a  
smooth gesture of his hand Walter prepared to cast a spell. But I walked around so that I stood in front of Jake and Roland.  
Walter immediately ceased his incantation.  
"Walter. Explain this please." I insisted.  
Walter finally acknowledges me by meeting my eyes with a stern look. "M. I need you to trust me-"  
Roland's sarcastic laugh interrupts him, "Trust you?"  
At that, I saw Walter's facial features turn to fury. A very scary thing considering he always kept his cool. But I stood my ground between he and Roland.  
It didn't take more than a second for Roland to realize my importance to Walter and for him to immediately train two guns at my head. 

Roland and Jake looked astonished at Walter's demeanor. It took me a moment despite the shock of having two guns at my head that Walter was begging, nearly crying for Roland to aim elsewhere. Anyone else may have thought his reaction was rather indifferent. But all three of us stared at him in shock. He was clearly trying to play it cool while utterly losing it.  
"Your quarrel is with me, Roland." Water stated slowly, his eyes were twitching red, pulsating. He was clearly unsettled. Roland noticed and was not about to give up Walter's weakness. I never would have imagined that he felt this way.…about me of all people. And I think I was in shock more than Roland.  
Roland cocked his guns and did not waver on his aim. Walter, sinking to his knees at this point, admitted,"Please. She has nothing to do with this. She's an innocent. She knows nothing-"  
"-What is she to you?!" Roland demanded, "You take away the people I love?" Roland sighed, knowing what he must do, "I'll take away the people you love. " I met Roland's eyes and he was soulfully sorry as he pulled the trigger.  
***************** ***************


End file.
